In the field of conventional pneumatic tires, a tire noise reduction device is known which is provided with a noise absorbing member formed of a porous material, and a band member formed of a thermoplastic resin in an annular shape in a tire circumferential direction for mounting the noise absorbing member on the tire inner surface (see International Patent Application Publication No. WO/2005/012007 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-306285A).
Members which are formed so as to have elastic characteristics due to the material and the overall shape thereof are known as the band members. The band member typically has a strip shape and is formed by installing a long strip-shaped plate material formed with an overall annular shape such that the elastic restoring force thereof biases a noise absorbing member formed of a porous material so as to press in the tire inner surface direction in the tire cavity, whereby the noise absorbing member is held (claims of International Patent Application Publication No. WO/2005/012007 and paragraph 0016 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-306285).
Regarding the material of the band members, band members formed of thermoplastic synthetic resins, metal, or the like are known and band members formed of thermoplastic synthetic resins have been studied as band members which are practical in terms of being excellent in the formability of the band member itself and in the bonding workability such as bonding with noise absorbing members formed of a porous material being possible using thermal bonding (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-306285 and 2010-000950A).
However, in contrast with conventional tire sizes in which noise reduction devices are used, in a case where a tire noise reduction device using a band member formed of thermoplastic synthetic resin is applied to a tire (for example, with an outer diameter of 630 mm or greater) designed to be able to travel at extremely high speeds (for example, 270 km/h or greater, and 300 km/h or greater), the band member may be subjected to plastic deformation (usually, stretching deformation) due to the band member being under a large amount of tension due to the mass of the noise absorbing member and the thermoplastic synthetic resin forming the band member softening due to heat build-up in the tire. In a case where the band member undergoes such plastic deformation, without being able to hold the noise absorbing member normally based on the elastic characteristics, there are concerns that it will not be possible to sufficiently exhibit the functions of the noise reduction device and that the durability will be adversely affected and lead to the failure of the noise reduction device.